Crimrupt
The Legend "There was a legend of a man who fell to the Corruption and Crimson. Taken right on the border of the two biomes." The Dryad, about the Crimrupt before the Reanimated Bosses were defeated. "The legend about the man...is no legend...it's true. Do not free him" -The Dryad, after the RBoC was defeated "You are ready. Go to the border between Corruption and Crimson, and put him out of his misery." -The Dryad, after the Reanimated Bosses have all been defeated "Clade. I know him. He was a good man. It's a shame what happened to him." The Merchant, once all Reanimated bosses were defeated, and only if the Merchant's name is Milton The Crimrupt The Crimrupt appears as a young human male (Well, was at once human), that has half of his body taken over by the Corruption, and half of it taken over by the Crimson. The purple corrupted half has a black eye with a glowing red iris, and the flesh looks as if it is starting to rot. The Crimson half has red skin with some festering wounds, and a blank white eye. Both halves have sharp teeth. First Encounter HP-200000 Defense- 32 The Player will be unable to teleport away or fly during the boss battle. If he kills an animal, he will regain a small amount of health. The Crimrupt will charge at the player three times in quick succession, and then will use one of these abilities: * Launches a small fireball/flare into the air, half of it with purple flames, the other half with deep red flames, causing Corruptors, Eaters of Souls, and Crimeras to descend from the sky and attack the player * Fires a stream of Ichor at the player. * Fires Cursed Flames at the player * Causes Crimson and Corruption Thorny Bushes to rapidly grow around the player and around himself. * Will make purple and red Fallen Stars fall from the sky and explode when they hit the ground. These stars will damage the player and NPCs, but will not harm any enemies. * Throws three grenades at the player. When the Crimrupt loses half of his health, he enters his second phase. He will pull out a Light's Bane and Blood Butcherer. He will charge five times instead of three, and then will use any of these attacks/abilities: * Spawns a Wandering Eye and throws it at the player * Summons a large amount of Crimslimes, Shadow Slimes, and Corrupt Slimes. * Throws his Blood Butcherer or Night's Bane at the player, which will return to him when it either hits the player or misses. * Makes Face Monsters, Dark Mummies, and Blood Zombies rise out from the ground, and they are stronger than they would normally be * Takes out a Musket and shoots at the player three to five times * Spawns blood clouds with the Crimson Rod which will rain blood that will hurt the player Upon defeating the Crimrupt, the player earns the achievement "Fallen Warrior" Clade's Cutscene After first defeating the Crimrupt, every nearby monster dies, and he becomes human again. He will become an NPC with the name of "Clade". He will then shuffle towards the player. -----------------WARNING. Things probably get pretty dark -------------------------------- The screen will fade to black, the only visible things being Clade and the Player, Clade is right in front of the player. Time is basically stopped. He will then ask the player to kill him. They will get the option to put him down, or leave him. Clade's line: "I....I can't live like this anymore. I don't want to be a....monster....anymore. Please....just..just kill me." If the player decides to put him down, they can attack him. He is killed in one hit. A slash appears across his chest if the player attacked him with a melee weapon, and a bullet hole will appear on his chest if the player shoots him with a ranged weapon. He will then collapse, instead of exploding into gibs like every other creature in Terraria. A message will appear saying "Clade was slain....?" If the player refuses to kill him, he will just walk away, showing signs of turning back to the Crimrupt. Either way, the player gets some loot from the battle, and can progress further in the game. Not much changes if the player decides to kill him or spare him. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dryad Cutscene In this cutscene, the Dryad tells the Player about how she knew Clade. That he was the one that came before the player. There were other NPCs there as well, but she was the only survivor. She said that the others were lucky to have not faced the same fate as Clade did. Since he was her friend, once she discovered what happened to him, she wanted to put him out of his misery, but couldn't, and tried to get the player to. Based on what she said about Clade, it seems as if they were good friends. If the Merchant's name is Milton, he will also mention that Clade was his friend as well. After defeating the Eye of the Ultralord When the Eye of the Ultralord is defeated, The Essence of the Ultralord, which is a large energy orb dropped by the Ultralord's Eye, will start floating in the air. Before the Player can do anything there is another "Cutscene". and the screen darkens, all creatures freeze in place, and only the Player and the Essence of the Ultralord are visible. Then, regardless of whether or not Clade is killed, a message saying "The Crimrupt has awoken!" appears, and the Crimrupt charges at the player, knocking them away from the Essence, but not doing any damage. Before the Crimrupt can do anything, small bolts of lightning from the Essence hit the Crimrupt, and then latch onto him, and pull him inside. He can be heard screaming while in the orb, and seen switching between his human form and Crimrupt form. Then, bright light is emitted from the Essence of the Ultralord, and then it explodes. The screen returns to normal, and time resumes, and the Crimrupt is nowhere to be found. A message appears saying "The Crimrupt....has vanished?" Trivia/Facts * Making an artificial corruption/crimson that is right by the Corruption/Crimson is required in order to fight the Crimrupt. * I just called it "the Crimrupt" Due to the fact that he was taken over by both the Crimson and Corruption, and due to the fact that I couldn't come up with any other names * Clade is basically my persona or whatever. He's basically me, but like 100 times better. * Regardless of what side the Crimson and Corruption are on when he is summoned, the left side of him will always be purple and corrupt, and the right will always be red and taken over by the Crimson * Milton was the name of the merchant I had while playing Terraria on my Xbox 360. That's why I added that little easter egg Drops and Trophy When the Crimrupt is defeated, it can drop these items: * 1 or 2 Platinum Coins (100%) * Crimrupt Trophy (20%) * Clade's Bandana (35%) * Godly Blood Butcherer (40%) * Godly Light's Bane (40%) * 30-40 Crimtane Ore (100%) * 30-40 Demonite Ore (100%) * 15-30 Azurium Bars, Ruined Steel Bars, or Charium (100%) The Crimrupt's trophy does not have any part of the Crimrupt on it, but instead, his Blood Butcherer and Light's Bane are on the trophy, crossed over on the trophy. Category:Terrapocalypse Category:Bosses Category:Post-Moon Lord Boss Category:Hostile Monsters Category:HenryTheCyborg's Stuff